Under Pressure
by Arial-Cyan
Summary: When under cover the word "family" holds many different meanings for Tony. Character Torture. Possible Character death. Rating may go up as story progresses. Story not paired with Sliding Doors.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same old same old, nothing belongs to me except maybe the characters that you don't recognize.

A/N: I'm posting this first chapter just to see if it catches anyone's interest. I'll keep going if it does. I know that both of the ideas here have been done before but let's see where this one takes us. Hopefully it has some twists.

* * *

I make my way through the crowd and towards the backdoor of the club. The lights flashing everywhere are distracting and are making the whole mass of people dancing seem to become one eclectic being. Tonight I'll be meeting more of Angelo Minaccia's associates.

I've been under cover for almost four months now trying to infiltrate this man's drug, prostitution, and extortion rings. It took me about a month and a half to get myself into his "family". I started out harassing one of the shops he protects hoping that I could get noticed by him. When his enforcers came to deal with me some back talk was all it took for me to be taken to talk with the boss.

When they threw me to my knees in front of him I mouthed off immediately. When Angelo told me my mouth may cost me my life, I could only think of one thing to do and I guess I earned myself a trial run with Minaccia the same way I got into NCIS. I smiled. Thank God for me he smiled back and told me he would keep an eye on me.

I continued to go about my life acting as Anthony Ingannare. I would go around try to extort a couple new businesses and visit older ones each day. I knew that they were watching. I knew they were watching when I went out to buy groceries to make myself dinner and I knew they were watching as I went home to my one room apartment. Even as I was pulling the bed down from inside the wall and moving my table out of the way so that it could fit, I knew somehow they were watching.

After a small passage of time Aldo Delveccio, Minaccia's main enforcer, came to visit me at my apartment. He commented on how small it was and how even though they had told him about it he hadn't actually expected it to be this small. Then it happened, he offered me a position following him for a while and learning the ways of the "family". He said he had looked me up and knew about my mother's death and father's desertion. He explained to me everything he had unearthed. I would have to thank McGee and Abby for deciding to make such an extensive history for my cover.

By the time I was called back to Angelo himself I had been under about a month and a half. He offered me a position by his side, enforcing his needs, and reaping the benefits beside him. Now, here I stand in this club making my way to the back. It's been two and a half months since I was officially invited in and I've spent most of my time learning most of Angelo's associates. Tonight I'm going to meet four new large cohorts in Angelo's plans.

I open the door and turn to look back at the crowd once more, I hope after all of this that I never have to see another strobe light again.

The room that I've entered is large with a small dance floor in the middle. A metal pole is in the middle of that and is currently occupied by two women doing various tricks around it and each other. Around the dance floor are these rectangular shaped tables that completely surround it. I see Angelo across the room sitting in a chair that faces the door. All of his associates backs are to me. He motions to me and I come over and stand by his side. I lower my eyes as he introduces me.

I hear the names and mentally try to keep track of them hoping that the bug McGee and Abby have placed in my belt is catching everything. Then as Angelo begins the name of the last man I look up. My eyes lock with the man being introduced. My breath catches in my throat and suddenly it's very hard to breathe.

"Tony?! What the Hell are you doing here?!" My father asks as he stands from his seat.

Suddenly, all eyes are on me.

* * *

Well, just spitting out some new ideas, if it picks up any interest I'll probably go back and make this first chapter more detailed. Well, this has been lovely. ~ Arial


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same old same old, nothing belongs to me except maybe the characters that you don't recognize.

A/N: I got a nice response to the first chapter, thanks to everyone who's following this story. I'd like to note now that the rating of this story will go up in certain chapters. Also, there may be some scenes that can be considered Mature Content, I'll make sure that there's a warning up here before those scenes though. Well, ENJOY!

* * *

My breath catches in my throat and suddenly it's very hard to breathe.

"Tony?! What the Hell are you doing here?!" My father asks as he stands from his seat.

Suddenly, all eyes are on me.

I feel my face start to heat and then I remember that I need to stay calm or everything will be blown. I hope to God that Gibbs is finding a way to get me out of this as soon as possible. Somehow I manage to find my voice...

"Do-do I know you?" Oh great , freaking genius.

Angelo is staring at me now. SHIT.

"Anthony. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" My father speaks again. Maybe I can smooth this all over.

"I'm working for Mr. Minaccia now." I look him dead in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Mr. DiNozzo, is there some kind of a problem?" Angelo keeps looking back from me to my father.

I look down praying that he hasn't noticed the similarities between us. Our green eyes are identical, my nose turns just the same as him, even my God damn hairline is identical to his. His age throws it off a bit though, the graying hair helps.

There's a major difference though that's held in our eyes. His has always held malice in them. I raise my head for just a moment to look at him. Then I see it. That gleam in his eye. I'm screwed.

"Angelo, it seems you've hired my son. Anthony DiNozzo." He smiles sharply at me.

In an instant a multitude of guns are withdrawn and aimed at me.

"Excuse me for a moment gentlemen. Mr. DiNozzo, would you accompany me, Aldo, and Anthony to the back room?" He motions and I feel Aldo grab my arm and push me towards the door. My father gets up and follows us, then Angelo.

We reach the backroom and Aldo shoves me into a chair and aims his gun at me. My father and Angelo come in behind us and stand behind Aldo.

"Aldo, you looked everything up on him. How did you miss this?!." Oh shit, Angelo is pissed. No pleasantries now. Please get in here Boss.

"I don't know what the hell this is, I dug up EVERYTHING on you." His attention is all on me.

"Your mother dying...your father leaving you...and this. I want ANSWERS." Aldo practically screams in my face.

"They wouldn't find anything on me would they Tony?" My father starts to speak and my skin crawls.

"Well, who are you this time? Who are you pretending to be now?" Wait, is he going to cover for me? Maybe say I'm his son who couldn't take the business?

"What identity has NCIS set you up with this time?" MOTHER FU- He just sold me out. My whole throat has gone dry and I can't speak, all I can do is look up at Angelo.

A month ago I had been in such great graces with him, steadily moving my way up the family. Now, I hope Gibbs get here so I can see tomorrow.

"N-C-I-S." Angelo draws out each letter. "You're a federal agent. I brought you in to my home. I brought you into my family. I ate dinner with you and laughed with you after too much wine. You were family Tony. Family doesn't betray family."

"Well," I say, "it's ironic that one of your largest associates just turned in his own son."

"You're not my son anymore." My father spits out. "You were only a disappointment. You still are, a NAVY cop." He makes a disgusted noise in the back of his throat.

Angelo, has been quiet while he's watched this exchange.

"Mr. DiNozzo, your loyalty will be re-payed. Please rejoin my other guests." My father promptly turns on his heel and goes to leave.

I lunge out of my seat and start after him. In a heartbeat Aldo has me pinned to the ground. I guess this is why he's Angelo's main man.

"Such a stupid move Anthony." Aldo whispers in my ear.

"Stand him up." Aldo does as Angelo wishes.

He begins to circle around me.

"Oh, Anthony. Do you know why we deal with people back here?" I shake my head _no._

I look around the room and see the metal walls, the wiring that comes in and out of various storage boxes.

"Well, if you in fact have a wire on it stopped working the second you stepped in here. Now given, most of the damage is already done and your backup is probably already on its way_._ But see, Aldo here is going to strip you and find whatever wires are on you. Then we're going to deal with you properly once we're away from here. If you'll excuse me Aldo, I have meetings to reschedule."

So damn cocky.

With that Angelo walks out the door, my father is probably sitting at the table acting smug. Screw him.

He probably thinks he's done something to help his business. He always was business first. Thanks Dad.

"Well, Tony." Aldo, moves behind me and slips some zips ties around my wrists and then together. "Looks like you got yourself in here deep. Consider yourself lucky now, that it's me doing the strip search and not Abbozzato. Remember some of the stories you me and the guys used to laugh about? Yeah...you're really lucky it's me doing the strip search."

I feel my gut clench as he reaches for the tie around my neck. I know exactly why I'm lucky. Fredo Abbozzato is one sick asshole. The things that he's done when left alone with some of the captured guys...it's enough to make you lose your lunch. Now, faced with the possibility of me being on the receiving end...My knees start to wobble when I feel Aldo grab my shoulders.

I look down and all I've got on is my pants. How did he get my shirt, socks, and shoes off without me noticing?

"Sorry Tony, but you don't cross family." He mutters as the first punch hits my face directly. I feel the blood start to pour from my nose.

When my vision clears I see my blood all over his hand.

The next punch is straight to my gut...I try to move away before another hits me square in the cheek. Damn, the rings on his hand split my cheek and more blood pours down onto my chest.

Another punch to the gut sends me to my knees. I spit out blood that has built up in my mouth.

I look up to Aldo, hoping for something. A miracle maybe?

No. Not a miracle, just Gibbs.

I need help.

I barely saw his foot near my face before it hit me.

Then the darkness consumed me.

* * *

So, chapter two! Hope this was worth the wait guys! The next chapter may be a little graphic, the following chapters may also be a little angst ridden when we bring Tony's dad back. Guy is serious scum.

Anyway...I LOVE YOU ALL! Don't forget to review!

~Arial


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same old same old, nothing belongs to me except maybe the characters that you don't recognize.

A/N: Hopefully this update came soon enough and I still have most of you with me!

* * *

Watching McGee pace back and forth is making me ditzy. Oh no wait....dizzy. That is it.

Gibbs was summoned up to Director Vance's office over a half an hour ago and McGee is convinced it has to do with him. This is most likely because he broke another keyboard. If you ask me something so meaningless would not warrant Gibbs being called up to the director's office _especially_ because it is Tony who continues to put superglue on McGee's keyboards. Hence the keyboards being broken every time he has to detach his fingers from another.

Me, I think that this is about Tony. I woke up this morning with an uneasy feeling. NCIS, Gibbs mostly, has taught me to trust my gut and my gut says something went wrong with Tony's undercover mission. He's been gone quite some time now. You would think that this would be a time where we would get more work done than ever but without Tony...we've slowed down a little. Sometimes his insights actually are what we need to solve a case and without him we still function like a well gassed...well oiled machine but, it is more enjoyable when he's here. Even McGee will attest to that.

"Hey Ziva, he's coming." McGee says quickly before finding his seat and pretending like he has been working this whole time.

I look up and see Gibbs stop on one of the landings on the stairs. His face his grave and suddenly his eyes meet mine. I avert them as quickly as possible but when I look back up Gibbs has continued on his way towards us. McGee looks up with a a mixture of curiosity and fear.

"Tony's missing."Gibbs watches us as the words register.

The man that Tony has been undercover with had a whole slew of businesses and some of them involved marines who were either helping with the business or receiving it. That was how we got on this case and Tony seemed like the perfect person for the undercover job. But these people, they are merciless. Bloodthirsty almost. Now, Tony has gone missing.

"Wh--how?" McGee stutters out.

When I look up at Gibbs I realize how truly angry he actually appears. Steaming is more the word. Oh wait, fuming. Yes, fuming.

"Happened last night. His backup lost contact with him and decided not to tell us. They went in when they lost the feed but he was gone."

"What about Angelo and the others?" I ask wondering where they could have gone with Tony by now.

"They raided the back rooms but they were completely cleared out and vacant. Backup said it looked like they had just cleared out." Gibbs rubbed his eyes for a moment before continuing.

"McGee, I want you to go and get the videos from that club. Get the transcripts of Tony's feed too. Ziva-"

I cut him off.

"I will go and question the people who were _supposed_ to be watching over Tony."

Gibbs catches me by surprise as he starts to walk out of the bullpen.

"I'm going to tell Abby." He tosses over his shoulder as he steps into the elevator.

* * *

I open my eyes and immediately close them.

"Oh shit." I let slip between my lips.

My head is pounding. I try to open my eyes again and see gray. That's it. I'm in a basement or something because this room is ALL concrete. The walls, the floor, hell even the ceiling is concrete.

I try to sit up but quickly find this difficult. The zip ties that were around my wrists have been replaced with handcuffs that have been chained to the wall. I move myself closer to the wall and the bring my hands in front of myself as I sit up. Gibbs is going to KILL me. How many times have I gotten myself into some type of trouble? Yeah, that would be alot.

I let out a soft laugh.

In a way this is kind of funny. I've been accused of murder multiple times now. I've been kidnapped, this just makes another time. I've gotten the plague. Gibbs really is going to fire me this time.

I laugh again.

Why is this so damn funny?

A hearty laugh tears through me but my whole body hurts and suddenly I stop laughing.

I look around again. This isn't funny. I'm might actually not make it out of this one in one piece. Hell with these guys I might end up in multiple pieces.

I lean my head against the hard wall behind me and close my eyes. Please Gibbs, come get me one more time and I promise I will TRY not to let something like this happen again. Try.

A door that I didn't see before starts to open.

The GOD DAMN DOOR is concrete too on the inside which is why it blended in so well. These guys are going to drive me nuts.

"Anthony." Angelo rolls my name on his tongue as he walks in.

He stops a few feet in front of me and takes in the scene before him.

I must be SOME sight. My left eye is swollen, I can really feel that one. My cheek is cut and there's dried blood from when it poured from my face to my chest. The rest of me is splattered with bruises.

"Anthony, Anthony, Anthony." He makes a disappointed clicking noise with his tongue.

"Did you honestly think that we wouldn't catch on?" He is staring at me so harshly that I feel the need to look away.

"Well, you know..." I let out a sigh, "yea I actually did."

He moves closer, and into my personal space.

"You did blend in quite well but there were certain things about you that some of my men had come to me about." He looks me up and down. "I was starting to have my suspicions. Whenever I brought women to you, you refused. One of the perks of this job is the women. Then, how you almost always avoided drinking with us. What man avoids a good drink with his family? Some days you would go missing. If only for a half an hour of time but still that would be a gap when I didn't know where you were. I _always_ know where my men are at _all_ times."

"Aw, Angelo. It's sort of sounding like you were _into _me a little too much." Even as I'm saying this I know it's the wrong thing.

His eyes turn sharp. Attacking an Italian guy's masculinity is NOT something you want to do. I of all people should know.

"Well. I guess I'm done here for now, if you're going to keep up this joking demeanor. I don't have time for this." With that he turns on his heal and starts to leave.

He stops at the door and turns. "By the way, you'll be having some visitors soon. We let some of our associates know what has been going on and there just _dying _to get a chance to be alone with you. I hope you enjoy the company."

The doors slams and I'm grateful to be alone.

* * *

"Gibbs how could this happen?" I shout as I fling myself at Gibbs.

Oh my God. Oh my God. Not again.

"Abs we're going to find him." He says as he puts his arms around me.

"I know Gibbs, but..." I can barely say it, "will he be able to hold out until then?"

He rubs my back but doesn't answer.

His silence is enough.

He's afraid too.

I start to cry and he holds me just a little tighter.

* * *

I try not to make a sound as my head flies to the left and hits the wall. There's a splash of blood against the wall from the motion.

Oh good, it can just add to the rest.

The area around is splattered with blood because two of Angelo's men have already come to see me. This guys make the third.

By now I'm almost positive that I have three broken ribs. Who knows, there could be more. Surprisingly no one has broken my nose yet but the night is young.

The goon has stopped for a minute. He's looking at me funny. He reaches out to touch the side of my head. I flinch on instinct, after all this guy has been beating the shit out of me for the past fifteen minutes. He touches my ear and I see his fingers come back covered in blood. Oh crap, did that drip down from my head or am I bleeding from my ears?

For a minute he looks alarmed and I think maybe he's going to stop.

Then he winds up and punches me in the gut.

Here we go again.

The next hit is to my face and I feel my nose break and a rush of blood pour down my chest. Well, I did say the night was young.

The world is starting to blur at the edges. Right now I'm in so much pain that I think most of it isn't registering.

I look back up and see the goon wind up again.

Lucky for me I pass out before the next punch even connects.

* * *

A/N: I hope that this chapter didn't bring too much in at once. It's a little bit longer than my last chapter and at least we've brought the team in. I'd also like to not that DiNozzo's father in the last chapter is NOT based off of Robert Wagner. I absolutely LOVE that man, everything about him. I loved him as Tony's father on the show too but, obviously Tony's father in this story isn't based on that version because well...he's more of a scumbag. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter done in a couple of days! Don't forget to review!

-Arial


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same old same old, nothing belongs to me except maybe the characters that you don't recognize.

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the good wishes. It's awesome to see how many people are actually following this story too. Once again I'm sorry for the long delay but things happen sometimes. Well, I hope this one doesn't disappoint. Also a huge shout out to BnB who mentioned about the PoV's, I'll try to pay more attention to naming who's PoV it is. Thank you so much for mentioning that. 3

* * *

~Ziva's POV~

This thing has to be broken.

There is just no possible way.

I can't be....

I look down at the little plastic device in my hands.

I have to buy some more because this can't be right.

"Ziva!" I hear McGee call my name from the doorway.

I stand up place the device in the disposal bin and unlock the stall. As I come out I see McGee still standing at the doorway.

"Do you have a problem? This, I believe, is the ladies' room." I say as I begin to wash my hands.

"You come bursting into the men's room all the ti....wait that's not what I'm here for. Ziva."

At my name I look up.

"Are you alright?" He says stepping towards me with nothing but worry in his eyes.

"I am fine McGee, but Tony will not be if we continue to stand here." I give him a small smile of reassurance.

"Let's go then, Abby has some locations."

McGee turns and heads toward the door holding it for me and I begin to walk after him. I can't help but stop and look back at the stall I just evacuated. I can't be...

* * *

McGee and Ziva reach the lab to only find Gibbs already standing next to Abby, the latter with an extra large Caf-Pow in her hands.

"-so like I was saying...they own a bunch of warehouses. By they I mean Angelo Delveccio. I guess they're family ones. But, he also owns multiple homes as well as some that he rents out to the people working for him. So, we know that Angelo has Tony, we just don't know where he is and the area to check is HUGE. We don't even know if Angelo would have brought Tony to any of these locations. Also, with Angelo's connections he has no reason to surface to the outside world. Wherever he's staying they can bring him what he needs. So right now we're screwed. Poor Tony. Who knows what he's going through right now."

Ziva walks up next to Abby to look at the computer screens and list of locations Tony could be at.

"Someone like Angelo," she begins to say "is very confident. He would most likely bring Tony back to one of his homes because he believes that he could never possibly get caught."

"Yea but Tony is a federal agent," McGee starts to interrupt "Delveccio will know that the chances of getting caught are higher. He's probably keeping Tony wherever he's staying though."

Gibbs looked back and forth at his agents.

"We need to find Angelo first. We have all the cause that we need to arrest him. We find him then we find Tony."

"Gibbs." Abby says meekly. "What if he won't tell us where Tony is? What do we have on him that we could offer? A decreased sentence? He's killed people, how could we do that?"

Ziva walks over to Abby and places her arms around her.

"We will give him whatever we can to get Tony back Abby. Do not worry. We WILL get him back."

Abby hugged her just a little bit tighter before the agents left to get started.

* * *

~Tony's POV~

Oh God. This has to be hell.

Both my eyes are swollen almost shut. When I am able to open them everything I see is hazy. I can hear someone walking down the hall. My God I can't take anymore of this. I've been in bad situations before but this, this is the most painful. The door scrapes open and I can make out the figure of a taller man. Angelo? Aldo?

"Mmmmm, I'm gonna love the warm feel of your blood seeping from your stomach after I cut you open."

My blood runs absolutely cold.

Abbozzato.

Oh shit how could they let him on me already. I thought Angelo would want to torture me for at least a couple days before finishing me off. I really pinned Angelo as a guy who finishes off traitors on his own. Maybe I was hoping for that. Anything but this psycho.

I try to sit up and pull myself farther away from him. Like this will do any good but my pride is in the way.

A large laugh starts coming from the man in front of me.

"This is pathetic," he let's out between laughs. "You were right Al this guy is funny."

I see the figure of another man step through the doorway. Aldo.

"I thought he might need a good scare to wake him up." He smiles a half smile with his brilliant white teeth showing slightly and threateningly.

"You can go now, Angelo said this one would be mine." Aldo pats the larger man on the back and walks him out. He closes the door behind Abbozzato and turns to me.

"Angelo has decided that you're not even worth his time. He doesn't care if you suffer or if you die quickly. As long you die eventually it's up to me how. Which means," he takes a few menacing steps toward me and crouches down next to me whispering in my ear, " that I get to decide you're fate until then. Essentially you're mine."

Something about the way he says this makes my skin crawl.

"Oh Anthony." He almost sighs.

He begins to run his fingers through my hair. I try to move away but he grasps my hair firmly. I try to scream but my throat hurts to much, I can't even make a sound.

"It wasn't in your best interest to do this to us. Look at where this has gotten you. You're barely dressed and covered in blood. But, this is how I prefer you from now on."

I raise my head to look at him and realize he's leering.

**What** have I gotten myself into.

Aldo begins to run his hand down from my head to my chest. It takes a large effort but I turn my back to him and close my eyes.

He sends a kick that lands in between my shoulder blades.

"This is happening Anthony. Don't try to pretend otherwise." He spits in my general direction and walks out.

I can't bring myself to open my eyes.

* * *

~Ziva's POV~

"Wait Gibbs, what's Ziva doing?" McGee asks just one more time to double check.

"She's going to be going around the perimeter checking for any of Angelo's guards. They're not going to let us walk in there and arrest him. They're going to put up a fight." Gibbs says and turns to look at me.

"Do you understand David?"

"Yes." I respond automatically.

What I really want to say is that I would prefer to be going with Gibbs and McGee who will be going straight into the home. Abby found exactly which house where Angelo is staying and it is a large one. My job, disarming the guards, is important and I am more skilled than McGee on sneaking up on people but I need to see Tony. I need to see him when we save him.

Thinking back to the last time I saw him gives me mixed emotions. Sadness because it could be my last memory of him, regret because of what may have happened...and happiness because of the special moment we shared.

I didn't expect him to show up at my apartment that night already half in the purse. No, half in the bag. I didn't expect him to show up at all. He had already had a few drinks and showed up at my apartment because he couldn't drive that way, and it was within walking distance of the last bar he was at. For some reason I let him in. It was his last night before assignment and he was basically drunk. How could I not? Sometimes I worry about him drinking, especially after Jenny died and he chose to drink instead of talk. I guess I was afraid that was what he was doing that night.

We ended up on my couch sitting closely talking about what he was about to do and the dangers. He told me that he was afraid. I knew he must have been far gone to tell me that. He said that he got frightened just before every undercover job because there was always the chance of losing yourself. In more ways than one. After he said this I couldn't stop staring at him, at those green eyes with so many different secrets in them. His gaze rose and met mine. He leaned in closer to me...and then I woke up in my bedroom the next morning with him next to me.

I got up and got dressed for work while he was still sleeping. I was afraid of what he would say. I was afraid, I still am, that he won't even **remember **what happened. I didn't get to see him after that because, I assume, he got dressed and went home then left for his assignment. I wish I had stayed there forever though, in that bed, just staring down at him. He was so quiet, so calm...

I close my eyes to hold back tears and think about what could be happening to Tony right now. My stomach gets sick suddenly.

I stand up to leave for the bathroom when Gibbs and McGee stand up too.

"Alright everything's in place." McGee says turning off his computer.

"Grab your gear." Gibbs says and I try my best to **make** myself feel better.

We have an agent to get back.

* * *

A/N: So I took a bit of an angle with this one. Well, it's about 1 AM and I started feeling better almost 2 hours ago so I thought why not get this out to all the great people who offered me so many get wells. Thanks again guys.

Arial


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same old same old, nothing belongs to me except maybe the characters that you don't recognize.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but less talking let's jump back in!

* * *

*Tony's POV*

I've completely lost track of time. I don't know if I've been here for days or weeks by now. Sensory deprivation is a cruel game that I'm losing at horribly. I'm so sore that I can barely move and the broken ribs that I most definitely have make it hard to breathe. Everything on my face is numb as I try not to move a muscle.

Aldo has turned out to be one sick son of a bitch.

Who knew that he would turn out to be such a malicious and, for lack of better terms, creepy guy?

I'm trying to hold on to memories of home to keep me sane. McGee sitting on his computer typing out the latest pages of his newest book in our down time. Gibbs catching him and slapping him.

I let out a laugh at the memory.

My thoughts keep roaming back to Ziva though. I can barely remember the morning that I woke up in her bed. Hell I can't remember that night AT ALL. I know that I must have gone to her house after drinking but ending up in her bed...did we? Is it even possible that we could have...

The sound of footsteps in the hallway bring a cease to all of my thoughts.

The door opens slowly and I already know who is on the other side. Aldo.

He slams the door closed after he has entered and his eyes are wild.

"Aldo," I begin to speak but he quickly walks up to me and sloppily covers my mouth.

"Shhhh." he says.

I can smell the alcohol on him and taste it on his hands. His button down shirt it stained in the front and smells strongly of whiskey. The beer in his hand though is a dead give away to his current state.

I try to inch away but he drops the glass bottle letting it chip and roll to the other side of the room.

In and instant he's grabbed me by the shoulders and has me pinned against the wall.

As he brings his head in closer I bring mine forward hitting him dead on.

As he lunges back and holds his head letting out a string of curses I try to gain my bearings.

So hitting his head against my own is not one of my best plans.

As my vision clears and I look up I notice that he has the glass beer bottle in his hands.

"Anthony, Anthony, Anthony," he slurs "I told you that this was going to happen but you just wouldn't listen."

He rushes towards me and I barely have time to move an inch before he has taken the bottle and smashed it against my own head.

It shattered instantly.

I try to keep conscious but everything starts to blur around the edges as I fall from my sitting position to the floor.

The last thing I think of is the glass that my face is about to hit.

Then the darkness consumes me once more.

* * *

*Ziva's POV*

I send a message to McGee that I have disarmed all of the guards that were patrolling the area around the house.

I did this soundlessly and placed them all together tied to a series of trees where we can take care of them later.

He messages back that they're walking up to the front door.

I close my eyes and sit down with my back to the brick wall that surrounds the perimeter of the house.

My stomach becomes sick again and there is nothing I can do but let it pass. This can't be happening. Not while we're trying to save Tony.

I've become lost in my thoughts of what this mission entails when I hear a gunshot.

It's then followed by many more.

I stand up immediately and start running towards the house to aid Gibbs and McGee in whatever trouble has begun.

This is only the start I tell myself.

* * *

*Aldo's POV*

I look down at the man strewn across the floor.

If I wasn't sober when I walked in this room I am now as I long for every inch of him.

I can't decide where to start.

I guess I should start by restraining him better just in case.

I unshackle his hands and re-shackle them behind him. I guess I should also shorten his "leash".

When I'm done I decide to clear the glass away from us. No need in hurting myself.

I look back down at him and my breath catches in my throat. He really is something beautiful with defined features and now closed green eyes.

I can't resist anymore and I read for the top of the red shirt that someone placed on him in my absence.

As I try to pull it off of him I realize that it is stuck to him because of the dried blood.

All the better.

I reach for the razor knife in my back pocket and begin to cut the shirt off in strips.

I brush my hands over the planes of his chest. I can't take this anymore.

I reach for the edge of his red pants that match the shirt and he moans in his unconscious state.

I can't help the smile that crosses my face as I turn Anthony onto his stomach and reach for the pants again.

"Oh Anthony." I can't help but moan as the fun starts.

* * *

*Tony's POV*

I sit curled up in the corner of the room with a blanket draped over my shoulders. They removed my shackles but I can't make myself move.

I stare at the corner of the room opposite from me but nothing seems to cross my mind. I feel blank. I don't feel anything. Not the pain anymore. Not the embarrassment. No more hope. Nothing. I feel nothing because I am nothing.

My vision goes hazy and I remember I have to blink. The only think that I can remember to do without thinking is breathe and even that is difficult.

* * *

*McGee's POV*

We had barely been talking to the man at the front door three minutes when another man came up from behind him and asked what agency we were from.

"NCIS." I said quickly ready to explain our full name when the man's face formed into a grimace.

He pulled out the gun that we had not seen at his side. As he aimed and fired I felt something tear through my shoulder. In an instant Gibbs had pulled out his own gun and proceeded to take down the two men as more began to emerge from other rooms. We took refuge behind the walls of the entrance but I was having a hard time firing with one hand while my other shoulder burned fiercely.

As I turned to look in the house to fire again I felt a presence behind me. I faced front ready to shoot only to see Ziva.

The three of us made our way into the house firing as we went and taking down any other guards that were in the home.

"McGee! With me upstairs! David go check the downstairs!" Gibbs hollered over the gunfire.

With a nod to Ziva I rushed to backup Gibbs as we ascended the stairs and watched Ziva head off for the rest of the home.

Gibbs walked slowly near the top stairs listening for anything.

The only thing I could hear was the gunfire coming from downstairs.

We reached the top landing and Gibbs signaled me to take the left hallway as he took the right.

I walked up slowly to the first door and kicked it open, which was no easy task with a hurt shoulder and it's normally left to Tony or Gibbs anyway. In the room I found nothing. The bedroom was empty.

I had barely reached the second bedroom when Gibbs began calling for me.

I tried to make my way to him as quickly as possible without jostling my shoulder.

As I entered the room he had called me from I saw a man on the ground clutching his side and Gibbs above him with his gun aimed at the man's head.

"Call in McGee, tell them that we have Angelo." Gibbs said while his gaze never left the man.

"Where's Tony?" I heard Gibbs say threateningly as I noticed the six guards all in various positions on the floor.

* * *

*Ziva's POV*

After a brief scuffle in the kitchen of the house I find a door that leads to a basement.

I reach the landing and realize this is no ordinary basement. It must stretch under all of the grounds including where the trees are.

I look left and right trying to decide which concrete hallway to take. I hear a noise in the left on and decide to follow it.

That noise I realize is footsteps. As I quietly make my way towards them I suddenly sense someone behind me.

As I turn something hits me across the head and I black out.

As I come to I realize I am in a completely concrete room and my hands are zip tied in front of me.

I also notice someone huddled in the corner of the room in a blanket.

I slowly make my way closer and recognize the face staring blankly back at me.

"Tony!" I let out in a rushed breath. I can hardly believe he's here in front of me.

As I reach out to embrace him I realize he has not moved. Not even blinked.

I begin to reach for him when the door opens and a man walks in.

He spots me reaching out to Tony and immediately rushes us.

"Don't even THINK about touching him." The man spits out, "He's mine."

With his last words he reaches out and tries to throw me away from Tony. I resist but that only earns me a hard hit to the side of my head.

More men walk and the first says "She's all yours guys. I want her gone in an hour."

The men approach me and the first grabs me by my hair as the second moves behind me. A third large man comes through the door with dark eyes. He takes in my appearance before bringing his fist back and punching me in the gut.

The second releases my hair and tries to punch me as well. In an instant I have overwhelmed the man that was once holding me.

As I make a break for Tony I am grabbed by one of the men and thrown to the ground where a strong kick to my stomach then head leaves me reeling.

I try to crawl and still make it to Tony.

The men start to kick me again so I try to regain my footing as I bring my arms around one of them and incapacitate him.

The other two look at each other before rushing to the door never breaking eye contact with me.

I'm sure they are going to get what is left of their backup but as soon as they are gone I sit next to Tony and take a moment to breathe.

I'm reeling an in a great amount of pain. I do realize though that Tony never once moved during the entire scuffle.

"Tony," I place my shackled hands on the sides of his face "please talk to me. Tell me your OK."

Suddenly I feel something something wrong. As I look down I realize that my pants are stained and I'm bleeding. My face pales as I realize what is happening.

Whatever future this child may have brought for me and Tony was now gone because I was miscarrying. Perhaps this just wasn't mean to be.

Looking back at Tony though I can't handle or focus on this right now. I pull my self closer to him and try to warm his freezing skin as my tears slowly fall.

* * *

A/N: So that was pretty much an evil ending to this chapter...Sorry for the long wait guys but I hope this chapter was long enough for ya! Don't forget to review!...and try not to hate too much because I love you all too much!


End file.
